dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
19: Meet Fred Firestone
Episode page Dr. Gameshow Episode 19: Meet Fred Firestone. With Special Guests Alex French and Fred Firestone. In-studio guests Alex French Fred Firestone Games played Condiment or Food Submitted by Michael Phillips from Des Moines, Iowa Necessary background Sometimes my girlfriend eats condiments like they're food and it really grosses me out. But then she's convinced it's real food and she gets self-righteous about it and I'm like "Do we really have to fight? We're eating hot dogs and it's a nice afternoon." How to play So here is a list of things people may consider condiments and some people may consider real food. Both contestants must say what category (condiment or food) they think it falls into. If they agree, they both get a point. If they disagree, they each get thirty seconds to make a claim for their point. Manolo will determine who had the most thought-filled answer. Which Wich is Which? Submitted by Matt Carmen from Brooklyn, New York Necessary background I am sitting directly next to you on an otherwise empty train. You are eating an elaborate sandwich. How to play If I name all of the ingredients in your sandwich, will you please tell me what the sandwich is called, and where you purchased (or obtained) it. Oh, also, there is one ingredient in each sandwich that I can't easily identify. What is that thing? Ingredient combinations # A sun-baked pork tenderloin, Swiss cheese left by the previous tenant, and a graham cracker crumble on top of gently-yeasted flat bread cut into 81 identical squares like a Sudoku board # A marinated tofu steak cooked indoors on a charcoal grill, three very large latkes, and a few raisins soaked overnight in gin, served open-faced and bread-less on a heavily-buttered brochure from a BMX biking summer camp # Just three pieces of werewolf meat in a hollowed-out baguette. It's very tender and needs no dressing. Sing Your Best Submitted by Nat Towsen from New York, New York How to play Contestants are given the name of a song, real or fictional, maybe do a mix of both, and they must sing that song their best. Manolo judges not based on overall objective quality, but on which contestant sings their personal best. Therefore a tone-deaf amateur could beat a classically-trained opera singer if the amateur really goes for it, and the opera singer phones it in. Not literally, phone-in contestants are still welcome. Other rules: melodic and lyrical accuracy do not matter, though they are allowed. All that matters is that you sing your best. You get thirty seconds. What's This About? Submitted by Jake Gould How to play The object of this game is to try to determine what something odd and new in someone's life means. Jo's gonna describe a scenario, and you're gonna say what it's about in one minute or less. Best explanation wins. Trivia Manolo created a new sound effect for this episode: being scolded by a Christmas tree decoration. This is the episode where a caller named Greg proved to be quite the mustard boy. Fred Firestone's sandwich name for the werewolf meat sandwich was the Naked Howl. In trying to lobby support, he howled like a wolf and asked Manolo to sing along with the howling. This may have inspired Harry Gensemer to invent the game Werewolf Elton John. Manolo isn't good at meeting people's parents.